


Close Your Eyes and I'll Close Mine

by mercurybard



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica, finally, has to say good-bye</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Your Eyes and I'll Close Mine

Lilly had certainly been no angel, but she hadn't been a devil either. She'd just been Lilly Kane—spoiled, saucy, oversexed, big-hearted, and hilarious Lilly. And now, it was time for Veronica to _really_ say good-bye.

Lilly's murderer had been caught; her spirit was no longer doomed to walk the earth—she could move on. Not to heaven because heaven wouldn't know what to do with her. But not to hell either. Instead, to some place warm and hazy where the air smelled of grass clippings and water lilies floated in backyard pools.

All Veronica could do was lift a hand in farewell as Lilly Kane, her best friend, faded from her sight.


End file.
